This invention relates to a frame for a water bed, more particularly to a modular frame for a water bed.
To increase the feeling of comfort derived from lying on a bed, a liquid-filled sack has been placed on a bedstead to serve as a cushion. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water bed of this type includes a frame 92 which keeps a sack 94 in place by surrounding the same. A rigid support 93 is also enclosed by the frame 92 below the sack 94. The combined assembly of the frame 92 and the support 93 is placed on a bedstead 91 in a casing 90. The frame 92 consists of two cross rails and two side rails and comprises a unitary piece which occupies a very large space. It is difficult to carry or transport the unitary frame 92 of the prior art. Referring to FIG. 2, because the frame 92 has an upper portion 95 formed of sponge and a lower portion 96 created from a rigid foam material, when the user of such a bed repeatedly and continually lies on the sack 94 for extended periods of time, he or she causes liquid in the sack 94 to push the frame 92 outward, thereby causing said frame 92 to deform or even break.